Prolonged period of sedentary behavior may have a negative effect on a person's health. Likewise, prolonged periods of activity at a keyboard or in front of a screen may have a negative effect on a person's health. An activity monitor may utilize a timer to alert a person to a prolonged period of sedentary behavior. An activity monitor may count keystrokes over a period of time to alert a person to a prolonged period of keyboard activity.